


You Know You're a Klingon When...

by Cheree_Cargill



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Comedy, Klingon, M/M, You know you're a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 20:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheree_Cargill/pseuds/Cheree_Cargill
Summary: Some silliness I found on an old diskette.  This was written for a challenge that had to begin with "You Know You're a _________" and fill in the blank.  Enjoy.





	You Know You're a Klingon When...

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The Star Trek characters are the property of Paramount Studios, Inc. The story contents are the creation and property of Cheree Cargill and is copyright (c) 2000 by Cheree Cargill.

**You Know You're a Klingon When...**

Your mate gives you a little love nip and it takes 89 stitches to close the wound.

You drink Red Targ Beer ("Be your own Targ").

You turn green and run if your _gagh_ ISN'T crawling.

You brush your teeth with a power belt sander.

Head butting literally means head butting.

You clean your nails with a _bat-leth_.

Your rendition of Klingon opera peels the paper off walls.

If you're a man and operating the family shuttlecraft, you'd rather accept discommendation than stop and ask directions.

You find being beaten with Klingon pain sticks is a pleasant work out.

 


End file.
